


Family

by kuron_10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Wedding dance, mentions Shiro's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuron_10/pseuds/kuron_10
Summary: “I still can’t believe we are finally married”, Shiro whispered into his husband’s ear, “It feels like forever that we have first met. You still remember our first meeting?”“How could I ever forget that.”“Who would have known that fate had these plans”, Shiro laughed, “I wish I could travel back in time and tell myself that everything will work out just fine.”“I’m sure Slav is already working on that.” Curtis snickered.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> For Curtashi Week of Firsts - First Meeting

Shiro let his husband – _his husband!_ – make another turn, before closing the distance, putting his metallic arm carefully around him; slowly they moved to the tact of the song together again. Their wedding song.

“I never thought we would end up rocking our wedding dance”, Curtis said smiling at him, “I thought the teacher would kick us out before the first lesson has even ended; but look at us now. Dancing. Together. At our wedding.”  
“Well, I don’t know if this counts as dancing”, Shiro said, “But the song is nearly over and we managed to not step on each other’s toes.”  
“I would say this is a good sign for our marriage.”

Shiro laughed, letting his hand glide over the back of his husband, “I do agree. If the two of us managed to learn how to not step on each other’s toes within 4 weeks, we will probably figure out how to tackle the rest of the problems waiting for us until the end of our lives.”  
“Now isn’t that romantic. That should have been your vow.”  
“The priest is still here, we can ask him to hold the ceremony again.”  
“Don’t you dare.”

They took another turn – together this time, before the other pairs joined them on the dance floor. 

“I still can’t believe we are finally married”, Shiro whispered into his husband’s ear, “It feels like forever that we have first met. You still remember our first meeting?”  
“How could I ever forget that.”  
“Who would have known that fate had these plans”, Shiro laughed, “I wish I could travel back in time and tell myself that everything will work out just fine.”  
“I’m sure Slav is already working on that.” Curtis snickered.

 

_Shiro looked around. All the halls looked the same. The very same. How was he supposed to find his way to the hangar like this? On time?_  
_Students were rushing by, chatting, laughing, not paying any attention to him. He could have asked them – but somehow he didn’t. Even though he did not lack in height, he was years younger than them, he was all alone and for the first time in his life he felt insecure. He still didn’t know anyone here. He actually didn't know anyone anymore, after his grandfather had passed just one week ago._

_“Are you lost?”_  
_Shiro turned around to find a taller dark-skinned student smiling at him. He had the bluest eyes Shiro had ever seen, and the kindest smile._  
_“Uhm yes, I am supposed to meet commander Iverson at the hangar. You do not happen to be a pilot as well?”_  
_The cadet smiled, “No, I’m not a pilot. But I’m going to be a navigator, so you are lucky. I can show you the way to the hangar. It’s uncommon for pilots to get lost though.” The boy walked down the hall with him, greeting some of the fellow students._

_“Actually this is only my third day at the Garrison”, Shiro admitted, “I have never been to the hangar before.”_  
_“Your third day in the middle of the school year and you are already… oh wait! You are the boy who got the 100% score at the entrance exam, aren’t you?”_  
_Shiro shyly nodded. Hardly anyone knew the Garrison had taken him in already because without his grandfather he had either been forced to live on his own or live at the orphanage; Shiro was not sure why the Garrison had offered him to move in and attend classes even though he would have only been accepted for next school year, but he supposed his grandfather had pulled all strings he could so that Shiro would not end up at the orphanage._  
_“That’s amazing, you have set a new record”, the boy laughed, “I suppose that's why they even let you skip nearly all of the first year, so it’s only natural for you to get lost. But don’t worry, you will know this place soon and run around the halls like the rest of us. Also everyone is surely happy to help you. At least I am honoured to meet you, Takashi Shirogane.”_

_Shiro looked at him, “You know my name?”_  
_“Everyone here knows your name. 100% at the entrance exam have never been achieved before. Look, we’re at the hangar.”_  
_“Thank you… you really saved me. I didn’t want to be late on my first day as a pilot. Oh, I didn’t ask for your name.”_  
_The boy smiled, “My name is…”_

_“Cadet Shirogane!” Iverson waived at them. “I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you how you get to the hangar, but you've made it! I was just thinking of picking you up. Come here, I want to introduce you to your flight partner!”_

 

Shiro laughed when Curtis drew him closer again. “We really rock this dance, don’t we?”  
“We do.”  
Curtis smiled at him so brightly, so kindly. This kind smile was something that Shiro would always remember. That smile held more power than anything else.

“At least we are doing better than Iverson and paladin Keith”, Curtis pointed his head towards the two best men, both desperately staring down on their feet so that they wouldn’t step on each other’s toes.  
“I really hope someone records this”, Shiro giggled, “What a nice tradition that the best men have to dance together as well.”  
“You mean what a nice tradition that we are not the worst dancers on our wedding day?”  
“Exactly.”

 

_“I am sorry I am late, sir. Did you get my messages?” Shiro took off the rain-soaked jacket, ruining the floor in Iverson’s office, “I was stuck in traffic.”_  
_Iverson groaned, “You knew that today would be the tests for the Kerberos qualifications.”_  
_“Yes.”_  
_“And you left the Garrison anyway?”_  
_“I could not postpone the appointment in the city, sir. I am sorry.”_

_Shiro tried to hide his right arm from Iverson – hiding that he just had some more blood taken. No one was allowed to know that his symptoms had been getting worse for weeks and today was the only day the specialist could see him at the hospital. His muscles were cramping more lately, he was struggling with his life. He depended on the muscle stimulator already. Maybe it was just the stress because of work – Shiro did not dare to think his disease could be getting worse. The doctor had told him that maybe it was just his medicine that would have to get adjusted to his current blood results – then he would feel better again. He – had – to go the hospital today, but that was nothing that he would have told Iverson. Iverson would have never allowed him to take part in the Kerberos mission if he knew._

_“I really wish there was something that I could do for you”, Iverson said slowly getting up from his chair, “But we can’t run the simulator with you only. And we have no crew for you anymore. The test crew has already left.”_  
_“Please”, Shiro was desperate, “Commander, I beg you… please. It’s so important to me.”_  
_“Then you should have been back on time.”_

_This couldn’t be real. Shiro couldn’t give up, not now. “You know me, sir. I am always on time; I was doing everything I could. I even got out of the car and ran by foot back to the Garrison when it was obvious that the traffic jam would last longer. That’s why I got soaked by the rain. I left the car in Plaht City and ran here, because I couldn’t get through. I tried everything possible. Sir, this is important to me, more important than anything else. Is there really nothing I can do now? If I do not get chosen, fine. But please, at least let me try.”_  
_“Shiro, I would”, Iverson said in a low voice, “I really would. I know that it’s important to you. But we haven’t got a crew here anymore and you can’t run the simulator on your own.”_  
_“That’s all I need? A crew? I can find a crew.”_

_Iverson nodded, “Shiro, it’s Friday night. You would need an engineer and a navigator to run the simulator and I’m afraid, it’s already weekend. And I need to send the data before Monday morning to HQ. Give up. Maybe next mission.” Maybe there wouldn’t be another mission for him anymore… Kerberos was his last chance to do something big._

_“Sir, may I be the navigator?”_  
_Shiro and Iverson turned to the tall dark-skinned man, who stood under the door frame, holding some papers. His blue eyes were set straight on Iverson. Shiro knew him. Those blue eyes. How could he ever forget the first friendly cadet he had met at the Garrison – who had shown him the way to the hangar. Unfortunately Shiro only knew the names of his assigned crews and so far his former savior had never been a part of it._

_“You?” Iverson frowned, “Your training as a navigator hasn’t even finished yet, you’re still a rookie.”_  
_“If commander Shirogane succeeds with a navigator like me, it would mean he is even more qualified for this job, wouldn’t it?”_

_“We are still short on the engineer though”, Iverson said._  
_“Commander Holt is still in his office. He had just asked me to hand you those papers, commander Iverson. I am sure he would gladly help as well.”_

_Shiro turned to Iverson. He did not dare to breathe. Was this his last chance?_

_“Go and get Sam and get changed into a space suit”, Iverson finally muttered, “I’m powering up the simulator.”_  
_The navigator beamed, disappearing in an instant. Shiro couldn’t believe it! Maybe Kerberos wasn’t lost for him!_

_“Change into the space suit as well”, Iverson said to Shiro, “We are only running the simulator once. And so that you know… I am just doing this because we haven’t had anyone passing the simulation today. If you disappoint me as well…”_  
_“I won’t!” Shiro could feel his heart beating faster. It was his chance! His last chance! Oh, he had forgotten to ask for the navigator’s name! He would have to thank him later._

 

“I call for the next dance with one of the husbands!”, Coran said approaching them, dragging Lance along with him, “Lance is a horrible dance partner and you two took lessons after all!”

“Well excuse me!” Lance groaned, “I didn’t know I would have to face the Altean dance master.”  
“I am indeed the Altean dance champion. We had dancing competitions in the old days, you know! And I’ve won them all! Thinking about it, I should re-introduce them on Altea!”  
Curtis raised an eyebrow, “Okay, so I am not the husband you want to dance with, Altean dance champion. Paladin Lance, may I have the next dance with you?”  
“We’ve only been married for two hours and you already sacrifice me?” Shiro snorted.

 

_It was the final briefing. The final day before the Atlas would leave earth for – who knew for how long. It was their final night on earth._  
_“I have one more item to discuss. It’s our last night on earth and we’ve got a lot of hard work ahead of us. We may not be back home for years. So I’m ordering you… to take some time for yourselves. Be with the ones you love. You’ve earned it.”_

_“You know that this also applies to the captain?” Keith asked him as Shiro made no intention to leave the meeting room when everyone else was. “You won’t stay up all night working, will you?”_  
_“Of course not.” Of course he would – to which family should he go back to? His parents had died when he was 6 years old. His grandparents were dead by the time he had joined the Garrison. Adam was dead. There was no family left for him. He was alone on earth._  
_“I am spending the evening with the Blades. You can join us, you know? You’re a part of us.”_

_Shiro smiled at him, “Thank you, Keith. But actually I have already made plans with Sam. And someone has to take care of Coran. Maybe we’ll play another round of Monsters and Mana.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. Sam was also going to stay up working until the morning, because his whole family was going to join the Atlas – so he didn’t really need to say goodbye to anyone. And as Coran was also offering to take the nightshift, they might just end up playing Monsters and Mana – who knew._

_Keith looked at him suspiciously, but finally nodded. “Okay, but if you change your mind, give me a call. Otherwise, I’ll see you in the morning.”_  
_“See you, Keith.” The silence came hard when Keith had left him. He was alone, but he had prepared for this. This is why he had left some work undone. He would be too busy to remember that this might be the last day on earth. He would just focus on work. He had never expected to come back to earth after having been abducted by the Galra in the first place, but he did. Maybe he would not come back after the fight against Honerva now, so he shouldn’t focus on sad and worried thoughts on his last night on earth. Work would surely help him to stay focused._

_Shiro sat down, opening his files. Yep, it would surely take hours to sort them. He grabbed a donut, and started working._

_“Oh, I am sorry! I didn’t know you would still be here, sir!”_  
_Shiro raised his head, looking at the sudden visitor. It was the nav tech! He was just going through his data, so he immediately recognized him._

_“Can I help you, Curtis?” Shiro asked._  
_“No, I just saw the lights were on and thought someone had forgotten to switch them off earlier and I… ah. I am sorry, I did not introduce myself, but it seems it’s not necessary anymore.”_  
_“Of course not”, Shiro said smiling at him, “What kind of captain would I be if I didn’t know my crew? You’re the nav tech of the Atlas, you got promoted last summer, your birthday is on October 10th and you were a member of the Garrison volleyball team before the Galra attacked – congratulations, the scores were pretty amazing.”_

_Curtis stared at him speechlessly._  
_“I just read your file”, Shiro admitted laughingly, “Sorry for startling you. I am just rechecking the crew assignments.”_

_Was there a faint blush on his face? “Of course”, Curtis said, closing the door behind him, “Would you mind if I joined you?”_  
_Shiro raised his eyebrows, “I faintly remembered I ordered all of you to enjoy tonight with your loved ones and leave the work for tomorrow? This applies especially to the bridge crew. I need you tomorrow, you know? Fully charged and ready to face the war out there.”_  
_“Yet you are here, working all night by yourself, sir”, Curtis said with a faint smile, “I suppose because you have nowhere else to go to? Re-checking the crew member's assignments is definitely not the job of the captain.”_

_Shiro lowered his gaze to his worksheets. It was not his job, no. But he refused to give it to someone else, knowing he needed something left for the last evening, because he couldn’t spend it alone in his room, thinking about the family he no longer had. Thinking about Adam’s fate._

_“I just wanted to go over everything one last time”, Shiro said, scratching the back of his head, “Don’t worry about me. Please, go and see your family.”_  
_“I have no family left.”_

_Shiro slowly lowered his hand, “Oh, I’m sorry, I… I didn’t know.”_  
_“It’s fine”, Curtis said, smiling, “Nearly everyone has lost at least one loved person in this war. It’s not the time to mourn the dead ones now when it still happens on other planets in this universe. We have got to work hard to end this war. Also I have a lot of friends here, so I am not lonely – usually. Today they are seeing their families though. So sir, if you send me back to my room now, I will spend the last day on earth all alone in an empty room, because I have already transferred all of my belongings to my room on the Atlas.”_

_Shiro had his doubts that Curtis really had nothing better to do, but… what if he told him the truth? He wasn’t assigned for the nightshift, so what if he really spent his last hours on earth being all alone? Why would he have noticed that there were still lights on in the meeting room? Was he walking around the Garrison grounds one last time to say goodbye to his old home? Would someone, who had something better to do really do that? And wasn’t he himself also trying to escape the loneliness with these tasks?_

_“Get some donuts, a cup of coffee and come here”, Shiro finally said. Curtis smiled at him, before grabbing two donuts and also two fresh cups of coffee for them._

_Shiro opened the file on his device, allowing Curtis to copy the data to his one. “I am currently making a list of all the members, also in which parts of the ship they work, so that we can locate them easier if someone needs to contact them.”_  
_“If you would like me to, I can assign the intercom speech with the person’s ID”, Curtis said, “So let’s say if you would like to speak to Commander Holt, it would automatically connect the intercom to the engineer’s room. You wouldn’t have to think first which positions they hold. The intercom would automatically connect to the closest speaker.”_  
_“You can do that?”_  
_Curtis smiled, “Nav tech, sir. Technician.”_

_“I always forget you guys are geniuses”, Shiro said taking a bite from his donut, “But this sounds like it would make the communication on the Atlas much easier. Can you program that right now though?”_  
_Curtis skipped through the data, “I can write the code, yes. Commander Holt had already thought about something similar, but back then the crew had not been set, so he couldn't connect the system to their IDs. It will take me some hours, but the night is still young, isn’t it? And we still have got a lot of coffee left.”_

 

“Coran is stealing the show”, Shiro laughed, watching Coran dragging poor Lance behind him.  
“I don’t mind, then people do not watch our embarrassing dance.”  
“You mean then I can do this?” Shiro asked, slowly lifting his hand to Curtis’ neck, carefully drawing him in for another kiss.

He could feel Curtis smiling against his lips.  
“You would anyway do that, Takashi.”  
“I love kissing you, I can’t help it.”

“Can’t you stop that now? You have all night to kiss each other and do stuff. But we can’t hide behind you if you keep this up”, Keith snorted.  
“Why are you even hiding?” Shiro asked.  
“Neither of us wants to dance with Coran”, Keith said, “And he earlier already claimed he wants to dance with everyone. But look at Lance – I really do not want to be humiliated like that.”  
“And I do not want to be lifted by Coran”, Iverson added.

 

_They had been working on the data files for hours already, silently for most of the time. But it was a pleasant silence. Curtis was concentrated. Every once in a while he would take a sip from his mug and ask for Shiro’s permission to add certain bridge members to a certain group of whatever – Shiro had no idea, but he was sure Curtis knew what he was doing. The silence was suddenly disturbed when an unknown number called Shiro – it came from within the Garrison._  
_“Takashi Shirogane speaking”, Shiro introduced himself. He already heard nervous whispering in the background._  
_“Commander! The Altean is awake!”_  
_Shiro gasped. They had been waiting for her to regain consciousness! Why did it have to be now – on their last day on earth?_  
_“I’m…” he gasped, still not sure what he was supposed to do now. The call disconnected – they were probably too busy right now to keep her calm._

_“Quickly, go”, Curtis interrupted his thoughts._  
_“Are you sure I can leave you with this task?”_  
_Curtis smiled, “Don’t worry about me. I have got this – also I do not have to share the donuts then.”_  
_Shiro smiled at him – he was really something special. And he deserved the donuts. “Thank you.”_

_He rushed over to the door, but he couldn’t leave Curtis like this, could he? He glanced back at him. He was sitting there, so alone, typing on his device, totally absorbed in the work he had given himself not too long ago, spending the last evening on earth typing down numbers and commands._  
_“Curtis.”_  
_“Hmm?” He looked at him, curiosity in his ice blue eyes._  
_“One day you will have a family again. I am sure of that.”_  
_Curtis smiled so softly. “So will you, sir.”_  
_They kindly smiled at each other, before Shiro heard people running down the hall, “Here he is! Commander Shirogane!”_

 

“Commander Shirogane?”  
“Yes?” Curtis asked, slightly turning his head.  
Shiro’s heart made a little jump of joy – Curtis Shirogane. His husband. Even though he had only accepted his new name some hours ago, he was already reacting to it.

“Please save me”, Lance whispered, “I really can’t do this anymore. I don’t have the power to dance all night. I am not 18 anymore after all. You do not want a corpse at your wedding, do you?”

Curtis snickered, “No, I don’t.”  
They made another turn.  
“Coran, would you dance with me?” Curtis asked.  
“Hu, I thought you would sacrifice me?” Shiro said frowning slightly.

Curtis sweetly kissed his lips, “I could never do that to you, could I? We’re a family now.”  
Shiro let go off him, and offered Lance the next dance. Curtis was managing with Coran. He smiled at him – the same kind smile that had saved Shiro on his third day at the Garrison. 

“He saved me again”, Shiro muttered.  
“Shiro?” Lance asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
Shiro just shook his head, “I’m sorry, I just remembered something from the past. But now is not the time for that. We have got to rock this dance floor. Let’s give it all we’ve got and not lose to Coran and Curtis!”  
“Yeah!”


End file.
